Les trois Mousquetaires et l'homme du Cardinal
by Innelisse
Summary: Et si le père de D'Artagnan était une connaissance du Cardinal ? Et si D'Artagnan avait travaillé pour ce dernier bien avant de rencontrer Aramis Porthos et Athos ?
1. Chapter 1

**LES TROIS MOUSQUETAIRES ET L'HOMME DU CARDINAL**

Et si d'Artagnan avait rencontré les Mousquetaires dans d'autres circonstances ?

Paris 1625

D'Artagnan venait d'arriver après plusieurs jours de voyage depuis la Gascogne.

Son père était une des nombreuses connaissances du Cardinal.

Il lui fallait trouver du travail et vite. Depuis que son père était mort, tout avait changé. Le Cardinal Richelieu avait fait savoir que d'Artagnan était le bienvenu dans sa Garde Rouge s'il le souhaitait.

D'Artagnan y avait vu une opportunité de pouvoir gagner sa vie tout en servant la France.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait naïvement à l'époque.

Il entra dans Paris et irait au Palais avec l'intention de rencontrer le Cardinal le lendemain.

Il prit une chambre dans une auberge et partit se coucher.

Au bout de quelque temps, il était nommé dans les gardes du cardinal. Le Cardinal ne perdit pas de temps, il le fit combattre contre toutes les recrues. Cependant, il devint vite évident que d'Artagnan était le plus talentueux d'entre eux. Cela lui apporta aussi des ennuis. D'Artagnan comprit très vite, que la camaraderie était le dernier de leurs soucis. La seule chose qui importait était l'argent, l'opportunité de se faire remarquer par le Cardinal et aussi d'ennuyer leurs adversaires par tous les moyens possibles, à savoir les Mousquetaires du Roi. Il passait beaucoup de son temps à exécuter les ordres du Cardinal dans les campagnes et les provinces loin de Paris.

Il apprenait et perdait cette naïveté propre à la jeunesse et à la campagne et avec laquelle il avait débarqué dans la capitale. C'est ainsi qu'il resta ignorant des tensions qui existait entre les Mousquetaires et la Garde Rouge. Il ignorait aussi les constantes manigances du Cardinal autres que celles qu'il menait en son nom dans toute l'Europe. La majorité du temps, il emportait du courrier, transmettait des ordres du Cardinal à un autre. Le Cardinal était certain de sa loyauté et de sa capacité à ne pas lire le courrier qu'il lui confiait. Tous ses autres « frères d'armes » avaient été réaffectés pour des raisons diverses.

Paris 1630

Après avoir passé cinq ans à écumer toute l'Europe et une bonne partie de la France, D'Artagnan fit charger d'apporter un courrier au palais. C'est ainsi qu'il y entra d'un pas décidé.

Il rentra dans le palais et attendit que le Cardinal veuille bien le recevoir. Il savait que plus on était riche, plus on pouvait se permettre de faire attendre les autres.

La première fois qu'il les vit, ils étaient en train de sortir de chez le Roi. L'un d'entre eux, était encadré par deux gardes rouges et les deux autres avaient des regards inquiets. Un autre homme sortait à sa suite avec le Cardinal qui lui fit tout de suite signe de s'approcher.

\- Ah, D'Artagnan... Je vous attendais, venez avec moi.

Le capitaine de Tréville et ses deux autres mousquetaires levèrent la tête vers lui, visiblement surpris de son apparence et de la familiarité du Cardinal avec sa personne. Il les salua d'un geste alors que le Cardinal l'entraîna avec lui dans un bureau qu'il possédait.

Il lui confia le courrier et sortit alors que Richelieu le lisait, il avait pour habitude d'attendre qu'on lui face signe, mais là... Richelieu lui avait clairement dit qu'il aurait plusieurs heures de repos. Ainsi il alla à la caserne pour s'entraîner, il se rappelait des précautions d'usage à utiliser afin de ne pas se faire avoir bêtement par les autres.

D'Artagnan resta sur ses gardes toute la journée avant de s'autoriser à souffler dans une taverne de la ville, près de la garnison des Mousquetaires. Ce dernier fait il l'apprendrait bien plus tard.

Il entra dans la taverne et commanda un verre de vin. Il sirota son vin alors qu'il vit un des Mousquetaires de ce matin faire irruption dans la taverne puis prendre une grande carafe de vin. Ils s'assirent dans un coin et discutèrent à voix basse. D'Artagnan essaya de ne pas leur accorder d'attention mais c'était difficile de ne pas le faire. Il était question d'un homme, le Mousquetaire appelé Athos qui aurait été accusé à tort de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Des crimes ! La stupéfaction recouvrit son visage. Si son père était une ancienne connaissance du Cardinal, il avait entendu durant toute son enfance des histoires concernant la réputation et l'honneur qu'inspiraient les Mousquetaires du Roi. Il entendit les Mousquetaires se lever et quitter la taverne plusieurs heures après. Cette conversation lui resta en mémoire toute la nuit et toute la matinée du lendemain. Il essaya de se renseigner sur ce qui était arrivé auprès d'autres gardes rouges. Certains étaient plus enclins à discuter que d'autres mais il finit par apprendre toute l'histoire.

Athos avait été arrêté le matin même et passerait quelque temps au Châtelet avant une exécution ultérieure pour ses crimes, crimes qui étaient plusieurs vols et crimes contre deux personnes du royaume. D'Artagnan demanda davantage de détails contre le Mousquetaire arrêté mais le peu qu'il apprit était qu'Athos était l'un des meilleurs hommes de Tréville. Il était un excellent escrimeur et ses deux amis Aramis et Porthos étaient eux aussi d' excellents soldats qu'on n'aimerait pas avoir comme ennemis.

Si l'homme en parlait avec du dégoût, il était clair que ces hommes avaient son respect pour leur capacité. D'Artagnan acquiesça et le remercia avant de recommencer à s'entraîner avec lui au tir.

Alors qu'il s'approchait des écuries, il vit son chef approcher de lui avec un pli du Cardinal. Il partirait dans quelques jours en direction de Strasbourg.

Il sourit et quitta la caserne, alors qu'il entra dans un bâtiment dont les portes étaient fermées.

Il poussa la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Aramis et Porthos. Aramis tenait un mousquet prêt à être chargé et en regardant à sa droite, il aperçut Dujon qui était contre la poutre du bâtiment. Il était très effrayé, il eut à peine le temps de sortir son épée alors que Porthos et Aramis aient eu le temps de l'encadrer.

Il vit Aramis pointer son mousquet vers lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Dujon, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette position ?

Porthos considéra l'homme en face de lui, il ressemblait en rien aux autres hommes du Cardinal. Il était jeune, cela était évident. Il avait l'air vraiment surpris de les voir et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Porthos se serait attendu à ce qu'il se batte avec eux afin de libérer Dujon, mais non... Il demandait à Dujon ce qui était en train de se passer ? Il avait l'air sûr de lui et ne portait pas la chemise et la cape rouge du Cardinal. Il portait une tunique brune et un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une cape marron et des bottes simples d'origine paysanne. Il regarda brièvement Aramis, qui visiblement ne savait pas comment réagir non plus.

Finalement et à la surprise de tous, D'Artagnan regarda Dujon de manière plus insistente.

D'Artagnan cria :

\- Dujon, tu vas me dire pourquoi ces deux hommes s'en prennent à toi ? Ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est rien du tout? Je sais bien que tu es un joueur, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour une histoire de tricherie que ces hommes s'en soient pris à toi. Alors vas-y, plus vite ce sera réglé et plus vite on sortira tous d'ici.

Dujon regarda D'Artagnan avec méfiance, il savait que ce dernier était quelqu'un qui prenait l'honneur très au sérieux et il était d'une honnêteté sans failles ce qui était un vrai problème dans leur groupe. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi ce dernier avait été pris dans la Garde Rouge et pas chez les Mousquetaires.

\- D'Artagnan, réveilles-toi. Ce sont des Mousquetaires. Ils n'ont pas besoin de raison, ils m'ont accusé à tort d'avoir participé à l'arrestation de leur ami Athos et à la mort de plusieurs de leurs compagnons sur la route de Chartres, un dénommé Cornette. Ils sont complètement fous...

D'Artagnan le regarda surpris, il connaissait Cornette. Il l'avait croisé lors de ses voyages pour le Cardinal. Il était quelqu'un d'honnête qui ne jugeait un homme qu'à son comportement. Il avait partagé un verre de vin avec lui, alors qu'ils étaient censés être ennemis. Mort, D'Artagnan sentit un léger dégoût l'envahir. D'après ce qu'il savait des Mousquetaires présents dans cette pièce, ils n'étaient pas du genre à accuser quelqu'un sans de bonnes preuves. Cela signifiait que Dujon était un homme infâme, un homme dont D'Artagnan n'aimerait pas considérer comme un ami.

Il lança un coup d'œil aux deux mousquetaires et leur demanda :

\- Cornette est mort ? Qu'est-ce-que Dujon à avoir dans cette histoire ? Je pourrais lui demander mais , soyons honnête il ne me dira jamais la vérité, alors parlez-moi de vos preuves

Aramis lui répondit :

\- D'Artagnan c'est ça ? Tu es un homme du Cardinal, je ne t'ai jamais vu en ville... Cornette est mort sur la route de Chartres, on l'a abattu comme un chien avec ses hommes. On les a laissé pourrir en plein air, sans prendre la peine de les enterrer. Nous étions venu le voir pour qu'il nous dise qui est derrière tout cela, et afin que ce dernier puisse innocenter Athos, notre autre ami prisonnier au Châtelet accusé à tort pour ses crimes.

Pendant tout ce discours, D'Artagnan avait senti plusieurs sentiments l'envahir. Le dégoût, l'incrédulité et l'horreur devant les actes qui auraient été perpétrés par ces hommes.

Aramis se dépêcha d'ajouter qu'ils étaient là pour confirmer leurs accusations avant de tenter de retrouver les autres personnes impliquées.

D'Artagnan comprit alors que s'il voulait trouver la vérité derrière tout cela, il allait devoir les laisser continuer ce qu'ils avaient souhaité faire avant son arrivée impromptu.

\- Vous pouvez continuer ce que vous aviez prévu, je tiens à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Je connaissais Cornette. On avait fait quelques passes d'armes ensemble et on avait eu quelques discussions passionnées sur la Gascogne.

Aramis et Porthos continuèrent à se lancer des coups d'œil, comme s'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse. Au bout de quelques instants, D'Artagnan les vit hésiter avant de finalement accepter.

Aramis remit le fusil en position alors que Dujon commença à injurier D'Artagnan en le traitant de traître.

Porthos haussa le ton et força Dujon à se taire.

\- Par contre, si tu souhaites t 'éviter des souffrances en parlant de tout ce que tu sais à propos de cette affaire... Personne ne t'en empêche, je t' encourage même à en parler.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Aramis menaça de lui tirer dans le foie. Dujon perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui resta et s'urina dessus.

Dujon cracha tout le morceau au sujet de Gaudet, de ce qu'ils avaient fait à des clients d'une auberge et de son propre rôle, ainsi de ce qui était arrivé à Cornette.

Porthos le menaça avec son arme, lui ordonna de leur montrer où était Gaudet. Dujon le fit, il avait bien trop peur pour refuser.

Porthos se tourna alors vers D'Artagnan, un sourcil levé comme pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait maintenant.

D'Artagnan se dépêcha de répondre :

\- Je vous suis. Cornette était un ami, je désapprouve la façon dont Gaudet et Dujon se comportent. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils sont très nombreux même pour deux Mousquetaires.

Laissez-moi vous aider, je vous jure que je ne me retournerai pas contre vous.

Aramis et Porthos finirent par accepter qu'il se joigne à eux , conscient que ce D'Artagnan n'était pas comme les autres Gardes Rouges. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous le soir même. Cela leur avait donné le temps de se renseigner sur lui. Ils avaient fait le tour des tavernes de la ville, avait parler avec d'autres mousquetaires à son sujet.

Apparemment, c'était une sorte de facteur pour le Cardinal. Il passait la plupart de son temps sur les routes. Il avait une bonne réputation, quelques jeunes mousquetaires le connaissaient et l'appréciaient car ce dernier était honnête et répondait toujours présent quand il s'agissait de les aider à apprendre. Il avait un profond sens de la justice, cela se ressentait dans sa façon de réagir lors de la mort de Cornette. Il avait été dégoûté par l'idée qu'Athos était condamné pour des faits qu'il n'avait pas commis, alors même qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

Cela allait dans le bon sens, Aramis se demanda ce que cet homme faisait chez les hommes du Cardinal. Il était visiblement d'un autre acabit.

Ils l'attendirent et Aramis avait demandé à Constance Bonnacieux de venir pour les aider. Il se doutait qu'il leur faudrait une distraction. Constance était une femme généreuse et douce qui connaissait un peu Athos et qui avait accepté de les aider. Elle monta donc derrière Aramis.

D'Artagnan arriva et Constance ne put contenir sa surprise en voyant un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas les rejoindre. Une fois devant le camp, Aramis compta le nombre de soldats en face et annonça à ses compagnons qu'ils étaient très nombreux et Constance comprit que c'était à elle de jouer. Elle respira à fond avant de s'avancer vers le soldat et de lui proposer de l'emmener au ciel, elle soupira devant la stupidité du garde qui avait compris tout à fait autre chose. La paroisse, non mais vraiment ? Quel crétin, elle lui précisa sa pensée.

Peu de temps après, Aramis envoya Constance se cacher alors qu'il s'occupait du reste avec les deux autres hommes. D'Artagnan l'arrêta brièvement pour lui donner un mousquet et lui conseiller de tirer si cela pouvait lui sauver la vie. Elle le considéra de l'oeil un instant avant d'aller se cacher dans les environs. Aramis l'apostropha :

\- La vie de cette femme t'importe, alors que tu viens de la rencontrer ? Je n'aurai jamais cru cela de quelqu'un qui travaille pour Richelieu.

\- Franchement, je sais que tu t'es renseigné et tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser mourir une femme si je peux l'éviter.

Porthos portait le corps et leur fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Aramis se contenta d'approcher D'Artagnan afin de l'entraîner avec lui.

Une fois derrière le mur, ils observèrent les soldats de Gaudet, tous des hommes de la Garde Rouge boire comme des trous. Il y avait quelques feux allumés. D'Artagnan regarda avec un dégoût grandissant ces hommes avec lesquels il avait travaillé.

\- Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Je savais que ces hommes du Cardinal étaient loin d'être des anges, que c'étaient des tricheurs et des hommes égoïstes mais il y en a aussi certains qui étaient bien. Je me demande vraiment ce que je fais ici, si je ne ferais pas mieux de tout quitter et de rentrer en Gascogne.

Porthos lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour lui témoigner son soutien. Il avait toujours eu une bonne intention pour ce qui était de juger les gens. Même après tout ce qu'il savait sur lui, il voyait en lui un homme simple, respectueux et qui était vraiment bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Des hommes peu scrupuleux faisant des actes peu honorables, cela avait toujours été la réalité pour les Mousquetaires. Mais pour lui ? Il ne les côtoyait pas vraiment, il était de province et il était très peu à Paris, la subtilité de la politique du Cardinal et ses mauvaises actions lui échappaient.

Aramis conclut la discussion de D'Artagnan de façon claire, il rappela aux deux hommes que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de tout cela.

Aramis chargeait le mousquet et décida sur lequel il devait tirer alors que Porthos visa une autre cible et attendait le signal de son ami pour le faire.

D'Artagnan étant sans mousquet, il attendit en sortant son épée. Après quelques secondes, Aramis tira sur le soldat et Porthos en fit de même.

D'Artagnan se rua alors sur les autres adversaires et en désarma. Tout se passait très vite.

Il vit Aramis lâcher son propre fusil avant de sortir sa propre épée et d'attaquer deux adversaires. Des gardes attaquaient et l'un d'entre eux fit tuer par Constance qui avait vu l'un des soldats attaquer par-derrière D'Artagnan. Elle se mit à l'abri tout de suite après, consciente que les trois hommes étaient en mesure de se débrouiller sans elle.

Porthos avait mis quelques poings à d'autres soldats qui étaient arrivés. D'Artagnan vit Gaudet s'approcher de lui, il hurla des insanités :

\- Sale traître, comment oses tu ? Tu t'es allié avec des Mousquetaires contre tes propres frères ?

Rien que cela mérite la mort

\- Gaudet, je dois te dire quelque chose qui me tient à cœur depuis longtemps... J'ai rêvé du jour ou je pourrais te clouer le bec. Toutes tes insinuations pour me dire que je n'étais pas capable, que je n'avais pas ma place parmi vous... C'était vrai, je vaux mieux que cela

Après ces quelques mots, D'Artagnan et Gaudet se heurtèrent violemment mais D'Artagnan eut rapidement le dessus en le déséquilibrant et en mettant ses deux épées autour de sa gorge afin de l'empêcher de se lever.

Aramis s'approcha en lui rappelant qu'il ne pouvait tuer Gaudet, que son témoignage serait utile pour Athos. D'Artagnan savait qu'il avait raison, que le tuer n'arrangerait rien, il jetta la dague et s'éloigna de Gaudet en le laissant par terre. Ce dernier tenta alors de le tuer en sortant une dague pour le poignarder dans le dos. Aramis avait vu le geste, il comprit rapidement ce qu'il voulait faire

\- D'Artagnan, fais prend garde

D'Artagnan se retourna et vit Gaudet tenter de l'attaquer, D'Artagnan qui avait toujours son épée à la main se défendit. Il leva son arme et l'enfonda dans le corps de Gaudet qui mourut rapidement.

Aramis se rapprocha de lui pour voir comment il allait, D'Artagnan fit signe que tout allait bien. Porthos leur annonça alors qu'il avait en sa possession les tenues des mousquetaires volées et qu'avec le témoignage de Dujon, cela suffira à innocenter Athos.

Constance sortir de l'ombre et D'Artagnan s'approcha avec l'intention de lui donner sa cape qu'elle accepta avec gratitude.

Aramis et Porthos s'étaient dépêché de se rendre chez Tréville pour innocenter Athos et montrer leurs preuves. Ce dernier les avait accompagnés chez le Roi, ce dernier avait alors signé la libération du Mousquetaire.

Pendant ce temps, D'Artagnan était allé chez le Cardinal pour lui indiquer sa décision de quitter la garde du Cardinal et de rentrer en Gascogne.

Le Cardinal le reçut avec beaucoup de bienveillance, il avait vraiment aimé le père de d'Artagnan. Son fils était quelqu'un de trop honnête, mais il reconnaissait aussi que c'était un homme remarquable. Il voulait le garder avec eux... Comment allait-il le convaincre ?

Comment allait se passer la rencontre entre Athos et D'Artagnan ? Et Constance, allait-il la revoir ?

Le Cardinal allait-il retenir D'Artagnan ?

Note de l'auteur :

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Est-ce que l'idée est mauvaise ? J'attends vos remarques, mais s'il vous plait qu'elles soient constructives.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 Le début d'une amitié

Richelieu réfléchissait, il ne voulait pas perdre un homme aussi talentueux que D'Artagnan, détenant de nombreux secrets en plus de cela. Il pouvait essayer de l'amadouer tout en continuant ses manigances en douce... Quel dommage que D'Artagnan ressemble trop à son père ! Et cette histoire avec Dujon, heureusement qu'il avait fait en sorte que Dujon soit réduit au silence dans leur intérêt à tous.

Gaudet était mort de toute façon, il faudrait lui trouver un remplaçant, D'Artagnan était un peu jeune... mais bon... Il arriverait peut-être à l'influencer.

Richelieu avait fait signe à un autre homme derrière lui de fermer la porte afin de les laisser seuls.

Richelieu s'était assis en face de son bureau et avait commencé à avancer les possibilités qui s'offraient à D'Artagnan.

Ce dernier le rassura de finir son travail de coursier jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour le remplacer, mais qu'ensuite tout serait fini .Il rentrerait en Gascogne avec la ferme intention d'oublier toute cette histoire.

\- D'Artagnan, je ne vous vois pas en fermier. Ce serait du gâchis de faire cela !

Après quelques instants, il sortit du Palais et se rendit chez les Mousquetaires. Certaines recrues l'avaient encouragé à venir chez eux. Athos lui avait aussi fait savoir qu'il voulait lui parler ce que D'Artagnan ne trouvait pas encourageant. Athos avait fait connaître de façon claire ce qu'il pensait des hommes au service du Cardinal et D'Artagnan en faisait partie. Il ne voulait pas se faire des ennemis d'Aramis et de Porthos.

D'Artagnan arriva dans la cour et trouva Athos Aramis et Porthos à table devant un repas de taille respectable et plusieurs bouteilles de vin. Athos avait un verre en main et semblait avoir bu plusieurs verres.

Aramis lui fit signe de s'asseoir et l'interrogea :

\- Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé chez le Cardinal ? Tu vas rentrer en Gascogne ?

Athos leva les yeux vers lui, il attendait visiblement la réponse d'un air intéressé.

\- Je lui ai dit que je continuerais à remettre le courrier tant qu'il n'aurait pas de remplaçant satisfaisant. Je ne peux pas tout quitter comme cela, Richelieu était une connaissance de mon père. Il n'aime pas les Mousquetaires, c'est un secret pour personne. Cependant c'est un excellent ministre qui voit l'intérêt de la France.

Athos le regarda attentivement, Aramis qui connaissait son ami depuis longtemps, savait que c'était le moment de laisser Athos et leur nouvel ami seul pour parler.

Athos lui adressa la parole d'un air froid

\- Je ne vais pas vous cacher la vérité. Je me méfie de vous. Un homme du Cardinal comme vous, c'est impossible que vous n'ayez pas une arrière-pensée. Aucun homme de la Garde Rouge n'est honorable honnête, je crois que beaucoup d'entre eux ne le font que pour des intérêts peu reluisants. Aramis et Porthos vous aiment bien et vous font confiance, apparemment d'autres mousquetaires semblent vous apprécier. Je réserve mon jugement.

D'Artagnan souffla de soulagement, le premier test était passé. La suite était de se faire respecter par cet homme afin que sa confiance et sa loyauté ne soient plus mises en doute.

D'Artagnan rassura cet homme sur ses intentions, en l'assurant qu'il comprenait ce qu'il pensait et ferait tout pour se montrer à la hauteur. Aramis revint après, conscient qu'une discussion importante avait eu lieu.

Porthos arriva avec un jeu de cartes et proposa à D'Artagnan de jouer contre eux, ce qu'il accepta de bonne grâce. Quelques heures après, Porthos avait gagné.

Quelques jeunes mousquetaires qui connaissaient D'Artagnan lui proposèrent alors de croiser le fer. D'Artagnan sortit alors son épée et en affronta d'abord un. Ce dernier leva son épée dans un geste précis et rapide qu'il para facilement, il agrippa plus fermement son épée et observait le jeune en face de lui, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait afin de prévoir son prochain coup. Le jeune enchaînait attaque sur attaque que D'Artagnan bloquait avec plus ou moins de facilité, il était conscient que ses nouveaux amis Aramis et Porthos, mais aussi Athos étaient assis et observaient la scène.

Il avait attendu que le jeune se fatigue, maintenant il était temps de riposter. D'Artagnan attaqua son adversaire en levant son épée vers la gauche tout en laissant supposer que son coup partirait vers la droite afin de le tromper. Il réussit ainsi à le surprendre et à le désarmer sans grandes difficultés. Le jeune homme en face de lui était trop fatigué pour réellement résister. Il avait mis toute son énergie dans les premiers coups, et cela avait été son erreur.

D'Artagnan l'aida à se relever et attendit qu'il récupère son épée avant de lui parler. Le jeune était essoufflé. D'Artagnan regarda son adversaire avant de lui dire

\- C'était pas mal, vous êtes Frédéric Perront c'est cela ?

\- Effectivement. Je savais que l'on s'était déjà vu mais je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez mon nom.

\- Cornette avait parlé de vous. Il vous considérait comme une très bonne recrue. Si je peux néanmoins me permettre un conseil, je sais bien que mon expérience est sans doute moindre que celles de mes nouveaux amis ici présent, cependant vous donnez beaucoup trop d'énergie dans vos premiers échanges. Vous vous êtes très vite épuisé et cela m'a permis de vous désarmer.

Si vos adversaires ne sont pas très forts, cela ne posera aucun problème.

Athos lui coupa la parole

\- Ce qui est souvent le cas, sois en sûr. La majorité du temps, cela demande peu de temps pour vaincre un ennemi. Je suis d'accord avec l'analyse de D'Artagnan, tu as été trop agressif et c'était une erreur. Des coups plus précis et moins hasardeux auraient permis de faire reculer ton adversaire et de l'éviter de te désarmer avec autant de facilité.

Athos jeta un œil à D'Artagnan avant de rajouter en regardant Charles cette fois-ci

\- Vous avez été excellent monsieur, n'en doutez pas. Cependant, un adversaire plus expérimenté ne se laisserait pas avoir par une telle ruse.

D'Artagnan s'amusa d'une telle remarque, s'il savait le nombre de fois où cette même ruse avait fonctionné en Gascogne mais aussi lors de ses nombreux voyages. Il est vrai que ses adversaires étaient moins expérimentés.

Les jours passaient renforçant les liens d'amitié formés entre Aramis Porthos et D'Artagnan.

Ils se rencontraient dans le bar pour boire de temps en temps. Athos les évitaient dans ces moments-là, il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

D'Artagnan s'était laissé convaincre que cela viendrait avec le temps. D'Artagnan partit quelque temps en Bretagne transmettre un message de Richelieu à un juge de la région. Il partit également vers Marseille pour transmettre un message à un noble fidèle au Cardinal.

D'Artagnan était à peine entré dans l'hotel des Mousquetaires pour s'entraîner avec quelques hommes que Porthos lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Athos était là également avec un chapeau déposé sur la table et une bouteille de vin bien entamé posé sur la table en face de lui. Cependant malgré la grande quantité d'alcool ingurgité, Athos ne semblait pas ivre mais bien lucide.

D'Artagnan s'assit à côté de lui et ils discutèrent. D'Artagnan évoqua les personnes rencontrées sur la route notamment.

Aramis et Porthos lui racontèrent quelques anecdotes, D'Artagnan était convaincu depuis longtemps que les Mousquetaires étaient plus fidèles et loyaux que les Gardes Rouges. La vérité est que D'Artagnan doutait de ses talents d'escrimeur et de ses capacités à rentrer chez les Mousquetaires même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Les Gardes Rouges embauchaient plus facilement, il lui fallait un revenu fixe et c'est ce qu'il avait obtenu en transmettant les messages du Cardinal jusqu'à présent.

C'est alors qu'ils furent interrompus, effectivement le Capitaine de Tréville venait de faire son entrée. Il avait remarqué la nouvelle personne qui était présente dans son hôtel. Il fit signe à ses trois meilleurs hommes, mais aussi à ce nouvel intrus de venir le voir.

Il alla dans son bureau en attendant qu'ils montent le rejoindre. Il s'était renseigné sur D'Artagnan avant de faire un tel choix, il avait même été jusqu'à discuter avec le Cardinal de cette affaire. Ce dernier avait approuvé sa décision. Tréville se demandait comment le Cardinal avait réussi à s'attacher les services d'un homme comme D'Artagnan alors qu'il ne ressemblait en rien aux hommes de main ordinaires de l'homme d' Église.

Aramis Porthos et Athos firent alors leur entrée dans la pièce. D'Artagnan les suivit de près tout en faisant le tour de la pièce pour en juger le contenu.

C'était une grande pièce simple, avec quelques bougies disposées ici et là. Un grand bureau trônait dans la pièce avec une bonne pile de papiers. Des missives et des missions pour les Mousquetaires sur ordre du Roi sans doute.

Il y avait également un lit dans le coin de la pièce avec quelques couvertures. On pouvait voir plusieurs étagères dont certaines inoccupées et une grande derrière le bureau avec des livres, un bougeoir. La lumière était suffisante mais la pièce était loin d'être lumineuse. Cependant D'Artagnan aimait bien cette pièce, simple et fonctionnelle.

Il vit que Tréville lui lançait un regard insistant, comme s'il savait que D'Artagnan n'avait pas été attentif à ce qu'il venait de dire à ses Mousquetaires. Il fut donc obligé de se répéter.

Tréville remarqua alors :

\- D'Artagnan, comme je le disais je crois que vous êtes l'homme de la situation. Le Cardinal à mon plus grand désespoir est d'accord avec moi. Vadim est un homme dangereux, nous savons qu'il a dérobé de la poudre à l'armurerie et aussi qu'il haït le Roi plus que nul autre. On craint qu'il ne tente de faire un attentat ou tout du moins de faire une révolte en soulevant la population avec lui. Il nous faut gagner sa confiance afin de faire échouer ses plans. Aucun Mousquetaire ne peut y aller, il n'aura pas assez confiance. Les hommes du Cardinal ne sont pas assez forts pour cette mission, c'est ainsi que le Cardinal m'a proposé votre concours. Il m'a dit que vous étiez l'homme de la situation.

Je me suis renseigné à votre sujet, vous semblez être un homme d'honneur avec une morale et une façon d'agir assez irréprochable sur certains aspects de votre vie. Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, nous sommes obligés de vous choisir vous.

Je vais être encore plus honnête avec vous en vous rappelant que cette mission si vous l'acceptez est dangereuse, Vadim est connu pour sa façon peu commune de s'occuper des traîtres qu'ils soient amis ou même de très vieux alliés.

D'Artagnan acquiesça à chacune des paroles du Capitaine. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que cette mission était périlleuse, qu'il pouvait mourir. S'il y arrivait, alors il aurait contribué à protéger la famille royale et donc la France. Il savait ce que son père dirait et ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Je ferais ce qu'on me demande. Je comprends les enjeux, mais également du fait que ma vie pourrait être menacée et que je pourrais très bien mourir.

Athos paraissait prêt à protester, visiblement contre ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Ce n'est pas à lui de faire cela, laissez un des nôtres y aller. Il ne devrait pas faire notre travail. On a certainement des nouvelles recrues plus à même de réaliser ce genre de choses. Vadim ne les connaît pas tous.

\- Attends-moi je pense qu'il en a les capacités, tu n'as pas vu comment il était avec Dujon ajouta Aramis.

Porthos ne dit rien mais acquiesça à ce que son ami venait de dire et tout cela afin de montrer son accord avec ces paroles.

Tréville finit par donner son accord.

\- Mettons les derniers détails au point avant que je vous laisse partir. Comment comptez -vous-vous y prendre pour que D'Artagnan se retrouve dans la même cellule ?

\- On a plusieurs solutions qui s'offrent à nous en réalité proposa Porthos

\- Il faut que cela soit suffisamment crédible, il faut que Vadim n'ait aucun doute. Pourquoi pas un duel ?

\- Un duel? Mais avec qui ? Questionna Tréville

\- Peu importe avec qui, il faut qu'on le laisse derrière nous. D'Artagnan pourra proclamer à tout va qu'il a été trahi.

Tréville écouta attentivement ces hommes discuter de la marche à suivre. Il était impressionné.

Les trois Mousquetaires qu'on appelait aussi les Trois Inséparables avaient toujours été plus doués que la moyenne mais avec D'Artagnan, on avait l'impression que l'équipe avait gagné quelque chose en plus, comme une partie qui manquait.

Tréville était convaincu qu'Athos finirait par accorder sa confiance au jeune. Cela avait déjà commencé même si Athos lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Le lendemain

D'Artagnan était prêt à faire ce duel stupide et à se laisser attraper pour être conduit en prison. Il espérait vraiment que tout allait marcher à la perfection. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, la vie du Roi en dépendait, la sienne aussi accessoirement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Vadim

Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Il avait été capturé par ses camarades de la Garde Rouge qui s'étaient empressés de l'emmener en prison où il était actuellement.

On lui avait enlevé ses armes, on avait ensuite conduit D'Artagnan dans cette cellule, cellule où se trouvait Vadim.

Cet homme était allongé contre un autre mur, D'Artagnan essayait de l'observer discrètement.

Il pensait également à ses amis, il espérait que tout se passe comme prévu et si en plus il gagnait la confiance d'Athos, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

Il réfléchissait, comment créer des liens avec cet homme. Évidemment, il devait faire part de sa haine envers les Mousquetaires, chose que Vadim apprécierait sans doute, mais ensuite...

C'est comme cela que deux jours après, D'Artagnan se retrouve au Châtelet. Tout a eu lieu comme prévu. Le duel, l'arrestation, etc.

Il a été emmené dans la cellule de Vadim. Cela lui a fait bizarre d'être emmené par des gens qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Vadim semblait l'observer avec beaucoup d'attention. Que pouvait-il faire pour attirer son attention ?

Il finit par choisir une méthode simple et efficace.

Après quelques instants à observer Vadim jouer avec des pièces, D'Artagnan vit un homme entrer avec les repas. Quand il vit le contenu dans cette assiette, son ventre se retourna. Diantre ! Il n'est pas idiot, il savait que la qualité de la nourriture était médiocre... Tout de même, faire passer un rat pour un mouton... C'était un peu gros.

Enfin... Pas de repas et en plus le geôlier le surnomme Mousquetaire, il manquait plus que cela!

Vite, rattrapons la chose, il devait réussir cette mission. Il laissa alors entendre qu'il n'était pas un mousquetaire, que ces hommes l'avaient trahi et trompé. Qu'il ne deviendrait jamais amis avec de telles personnes mais Vadim ne réagit pas, à son grand désespoir. Il décida de jouer sur un autre plan en lui demandant comment il avait été arrêté... il fallait que Vadim parle avec lui, il fallait qu'il gagne sa confiance.

Après quelque temps, bien que D'Artagnan ne comprenne pas pourquoi, Vadim se trouvait en train de menacer la reine pour s'évader. Athos l'avait regardé et D'Artagnan vit le doute envahir brièvement le visage du mousquetaire. Ainsi, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui, qu'il n'ait pas vu l'étendue de ses capacités était une chose, mais qu'il le croit capable de tuer la reine ! Là vraiment, D'Artagnan commençait à se demander si cela en valait le coup. Enfin bref, D'Artagnan reporta son attention sur Vadim :

\- Libérez-nous, ou je la tue sur-le-champ... Ce serait dommage qu'elle meurt maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

D'Artagnan sentit l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines alors que Tréville accédait à la demande de Vadim. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, un groupe d'hommes les attendait à l'extérieur.

L'un d'entre eux hurla :

\- Vadim, viens allez en selle !

D'Artagnan y vit l'occasion d'agir, après tout Vadim a ce qu'il voulait.

\- Laissez là, nous avons ce que nous voulons. Blessez là et nous mourrons tous ici. Ils ne nous laisseront alors jamais partir.

Vadim sembla être convaincu puisque quelques instants plus tard, il lâcha la reine avant de se diriger vers la porte. D'Artagnan se dépêcha de suivre Vadim en assommant un garde près de la porte.

D'Artagnan entendit Vadim l'encourager, il avait gagné... Il était accepté dans leur groupe, au moins provisoirement.

\- Monte

D'Artagnan se dépêcha de suivre cet ordre, la prison disparut de sa vue en peu de temps. Maintenant, la question était comment faire parvenir un message à ses amis. Il ne connaissait que peu de monde à Paris en réalité. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment dans la ville pour se faire des amis dignes de ce nom, ni à Paris ni ailleurs. Alors comment ? Un enfant des rues pouvait passer le message, mais c'était peu discret. D'autant plus que l'un d'entre eux le regardait de façon très méfiante.

Soudain, une idée lui vint... Une femme, c'est ce qui lui fallait... Mais laquelle ? En réalité, la seule femme qu'il fréquentait dans la capitale était une veuve qui l'avait recueillie lors de ses précédents déboires avec les autres Gardes Rouges. Il avait continué à la voir, vérifiant qu'elle allait bien... C'était devenu une amitié un peu étrange, elle avait un neveu et une fille d'ailleurs. Cet enfant s'appelait Jeanne et elle avait quatre ans. Son neveu courait partout et connaissait les rues mieux que personne, il transmettrait le message par le biais de sa mère. La voilà, la solution !

En attendant, leur course-poursuite s'était arrêtée. Il vit Vadim et les autres descendre de leurs montures avant de se disperser. Il fit signe à D'Artagnan de le suivre dans une pièce peu éclairée, mais qui apparemment à en juger par son équipement devait leur servir à enlever leurs chaînes.

\- Felix pense que j'ai eu tort de t'emmener ici. Il t'aurait sans aucun doute laissé dans une cellule ou à la prison, il déteste les Mousquetaires.

D'Artagnan comprit alors que tout se jouait à cet instant, Vadim voulait voir à qu'il avait affaire et savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était en réalité, l'une des nombreuses difficultés de ce plan.

Milady était douée pour ce genre de jeu, elle aimait manipuler les gens et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il savait mentir, mais pas aussi bien qu'elle, elle en avait fait un art... C'est pour cela, qu'il restait méfiant avec elle. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas grand chose d'elle et c'est ce qui le poussait à s'éloigner davantage d'elle.

D'Artagnan fit ce qu'il put pour se défendre, il protesta.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un Mousquetaire. Ils m'ont trahi, jamais je ne serai un des leurs.

Sur ce point, D'Artagnan n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour se convaincre. Il doute qu'un ancien homme au service du Cardinal ne soit jamais accepté par les Mousquetaires, s'ils sont tous comme Athos... Et il sait déjà ce que son père en penserait. Il l'avait encouragé à entrer au service des Gardes Rouges parce qu'ils obtenaient une solde plus rapidement. En effet, son père partageait la ferme avec deux de ses frères. Ils ne s'aimaient guère, son père était l'aîné. Il avait donc naturellement des droits sur les rentes. Seulement son père avait enseigné à son fils des valeurs comme la loyauté, l'honneur et surtout l'escrime. Ses oncles l'avaient alors regardé avec mépris, ils lui reprochaient souvent d'être trop orgueilleux. Ils lui avaient souvent dit que ces choses-là ne servaient à rien, que pour être fermier on n'avait pas besoin de tout cela.

D'Artagnan avait alors entendu son père déclarer que son fils ferait ce qu'il veut de sa vie, que s'il souhaitait faire autre chose, ce n'est certainement pas lui qui l'en empêcherait.

Son père l'avait encouragé même en pensant peut-être naïvement que le Cardinal était l'homme de la situation. Il était au service de la France, du moins c'est ce que l'on pensait par chez lui.

En arrivant à Paris après la mort de son père, D'Artagnan avait déchanté. Effectivement, la franche camaraderie qui se voyait parfois parmi les troupes qui traversaient Lupiac ne se retrouvait pas dans les Gardes Rouges. En plus de cela, il avait découvert que le Cardinal n'était pas aussi franc que cela, il faisait des magouilles. Pendant un temps, il était resté parce que la politique était une affaire de trahison et de pouvoir. Il n'avait eu nulle part où aller, alors il était resté.

Il reprit ses esprits en voyant Vadim se diriger vers lui après avoir été libéré de ses chaînes par le dénommé Félix. Il continua de se défendre :

\- Je suis juste un homme en fuite, fit-il en tendant ses chaînes vers l'avant. Et en dehors de cela ?

\- J'ai peut être une alternative, D'Artagnan posa ses poignets sur le tabouret qu'il venait d'avancer. En quelques instants Félix passa derrière lui et l'immobilisa. Il vit Vadim reprendre la parole :

\- Dis moi la vérité ou je te tranche les doigts un par un

D'Artagnan sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que le prisonnier avait vraiment l'air de vouloir le faire. Il essaya de se calmer afin de ne pas perdre la face et surtout de pouvoir convaincre son interlocuteur.

Après quelques frayeurs où Vadim lui proposa de compter avec les orteils des pieds, le jeune Gascon fut libéré. Il attendit que tout le monde soit endormi avant de suivre Vadim dans les rues de Paris où il y retrouva une femme qui apparemment le connaissait bien.

Il approcha quelqu'un pour se renseigner afin de savoir qui habitait dans la maison, il apprit que c'était une femme, elle s'appelait Suzette et elle était visiblement connue dans le quartier pour ses connaissances masculines.

Il se fit intercepter par Félix à son plus grand désespoir :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Après ta réponse, il se pourrait très fortement que j'aie envie de répandre ta cervelle dans les rues de Paris.

D'Artagnan réfléchit à vive allure pour trouver une raison à sa présence dans le quartier.

\- Je viens voir ma maîtresse

Il vit Jeanne qui passait heureusement dans le coin à ce moment-là.

\- Cette enfant va m'y conduire. Elle est sa fille, pas vrai Jeanne dit-il à la fillette

La petite fille qui était présente avait souri en reconnaissant D'Artagnan, elle les entraîna dans un coin plus sombre de Paris. Il entra dans un coin malfamé qui sentait les eaux usées. Quelques personnes peu fiables traînaient dans les rues ainsi que quelques ivrognes aussi. Félix le suivit le mousquet à la main, la petite Jeanne souriante ouvrit la porte d'une maison. Sa mère l'accueillit par un câlin chaleureux avant d'apercevoir D'Artagnan.

Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil et il dit à Félix ;

\- Là, la voici ma maîtresse comme tu dis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es son amant ? Cela pourrait être un traquenard ?

\- OK. Tu veux une preuve, attends-moi ici.

Il alla voir Lucie. La femme l'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle le serra dans les bras, il l'embrassa sur la bouche rapidement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille de faire semblant.

Elle accepta, heureusement pour lui. En plus de cela, Jeanne était rentrée dans la maison sans demander son reste, donc il n'y aurait pas d'explications gênantes. Elle travaillait dur chez des nobles dont elle faisait la lessive.

Elle était jolie, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds. Elle avait une robe avec une jupe verte et un corsage rouge. Elle était devenue plus sérieuse après la naissance de sa fille et arrêtait les aventures avec les clients.

D'Artagnan retourna chez Félix en lui disant de ne pas l'attendre. Il allait passer la nuit chez Lucie et Jeanne, tant pis.

Félix le menaça de tout raconter à Vadim, D'Artagnan l'encouragea en lui disant que cela le dérangeait pas. Après tout, c'était une couverture parfaite. Personne n'irait vérifier.

D'Artagnan vit Félix partir. Il se dépêcha d'entraîner Lucie dans sa maison tout en fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

A droite de la porte, se trouvait une cheminée. Une table en bois était là, elle avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il y avait un escalier qui menait vers la chambre des trois personnes habitant cette maison. Une autre petite porte menait dans une cuisine avec quelques ingrédients.

D'Artagnan s'assit face au feu, il vit Lucie qui le regardait d'un air insistant demandant des explications. Il se dépêcha de tout lui raconter, du début à la fin y compris l'histoire avec Dujon et Gaudet.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants après cela. Elle avait le fils de son frère qui habitait chez elle, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Elle l'appela silencieusement et lui demanda d'aller chez les Mousquetaires du Roi transmettre un message de D'Artagnan. Ils arrivèrent rapidement. Athos le premier entra dans la pièce et vit la petite Jeanne et le garçon aller s'asseoir devant le feu avec deux bols chauds de soupes. D'Artagnan leur expliqua tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis.

Vadim avait une haine très profonde envers le couple royal qu'il accusait de toutes les misères qu'il avait eues dans sa vie.

Il rappela alors ce que Vadim lui avait dit alors qu'il attendait, il dit

\- Pour lui, le secret d'un tour réussi est de capter l'attention pour mieux la distraire.

D'Artagnan avoua également qu'il n'avait rien vu : ni les plans d'une attaque quelconque, ni la poudre ni même des armes. Il encouragea les autres à lui faire confiance. Après tout, il pouvait y arriver, il en était convaincu. Il sentit le regard désapprobateur de Lucie alors qu'elle attendait qu'Athos et les autres donnent son accord.

Évidemment, Athos fit connaître ses doutes, le danger que le jeune Gascon prenait.

Athos avait eu du mal au départ à se faire à ce nouvel homme qui traînait depuis quelque temps avec eux. Il ne savait pas qu'en penser. Cet homme ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui était au service du Cardinal. D'Artagnan avait un sens de la justice et de l'amitié assez peu commune. Il semblait être quelqu'un avec des principes. Pourtant Athos commençait à s'attacher, le jeune avait cette capacité. Aramis et Porthos aussi s'étaient vite liés d'amitié avec lui.

Pourtant, il était parfois traversé de doutes, de peurs aussi. Il avait l'impression de revoir Thomas à la place. Ils étaient tellement semblables par moments.

Il n'avait pas dit à D'Artagnan ce qu'il pensait de lui, son estime et son respect pour le jeune Gascon montait de jour en jour.

D'Artagnan voulait y retourner mais c'était de la folie. Lucie avait peur pour ce jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y a quelques années alors que sa fille était encore un bébé.

Il l'avait traité avec respect, peu de personnes l'avaient fait. Elle était encouragée à se marier car tel était les attentes qu'on avait d'une femme de son milieu et à cette époque.

Elle repoussait les avances grâce à l'argent qu'elle gagnait et son neveu apportait sa contribution alors qu'il apprenait son métier chez le forgeron.

Elle ordonna aux enfants de poser leurs bols dans le seau prévu pour la vaisselle et de monter dans leurs chambres pour les laisser seuls.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, elle prit la parole en essayant de rappeler à D'Artagnan les risques qu'il prenait alors qu'il ne recevrait rien en retour.

Mais cela fut sans effet sur lui, il l'écoutait mais elle n'arrivait pas à le convaincre.

Elle vit Porthos, Athos et Aramis sortir quelques instants après, D'Artagnan était parti le premier.

Elle le regardait disparaître dans l'ombre alors que les Mousquetaires sortaient à leur tour en la remerciant pour son aide.

D'Artagnan passa devant une autre maison un peu plus loin quand des gardes l'aperçurent.

Ils lui firent la chasse. D'Artagnan désespéré, attrapa une femme qui passait par là et l'embrassa. Ses poursuivants ne les remarquèrent pas, il était dans l'obscurité et personne n'avait vu son visage heureusement.

Il eut à peine le temps de souffler que la jeune femme en question lui mit une gifle magistrale. Sous le choc, il recula. Il vit alors la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée.

FIN

désolé encore pour l'attente, j'étais un peu occupé.


End file.
